Reinako: Always There
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: A little angsty reinako!


The last thing she remembered was the way the sun glinted off Rei's raven locks.

In an instant, everything had changed. The explosion of power, the shrill scream that told her that despite their best efforts, Usagi was hit. As the dust settled, the Senshi staggered back to their feet, one reaching for her fallen princess, only to notice the second body a moment too late. Usagi was reaching for her, one hand extended out, her fingers gingerly falling to rest upon the curve of the other's cheek. The world was spinning around her. Pinpricks of silver danced before her eyes and she stumbled, knees threatening to give way at the sound of a scream piercing the air: "Rei-chaaaan!"

"Venus," she grasped on to the arm that was offered to her and she peered up into the bright green eyes that belonged to her comrade. Those very same eyes were brimming with tears but she fought to keep control, guiding the yellow-clad Senshi towards the other three. Mercury had already gone to the other's side, dropping down to reach out, gloved fingers at Mars' neck and then at her wrist. A dark looked passed the Senshi's features and she sat back, unable to lift her gaze to meet Usagi's.

"Ami-chan…" Usagi's soft vocals carried like a scream; her anguish was evident, her eyes were wide and spilling over. She looked from the dead girl's face and back to the blue-clad Senshi, then back to the other. She was mumbling something but Venus couldn't make them out, even as she came closer. She and Jupiter dropped down to join their comrades and Venus felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she let her eyes slid over the fallen Senshi's frame. Her dark hair was matted with blood at her temple, giving away that she'd hit her head quite hard during the attack. Her eyes stole away, to glance over her princess, who was white as a ghost, her face scraped and bruising but otherwise she seemed unharmed. "Rei! Rei, please!" Usagi was falling apart, her body trembling as she clutched her friend's still warm body. "Rei, open your eyes!"

"Usagi…" Jupiter's voice did not betray her emotions; her voice was calm and soft, the tone coercing the blonde girl to look up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Usagi, she's gone." The words fell between the four remaining girls and Usagi blinked, as if she had not heard the other correctly. Then at once it was hitting her and she was slowly shaking her head, her tears renewed, her body curving inwards as she began to sob once again.

Venus forced herself to remain stoic, to keep the tears from filling her eyes, to keep her back straight as she stood outside the semi-circle the Senshi had formed. She forced herself to keep her eyes upon Mars, because if she looked away, she might miss something. She might miss a flutter of her eyelids, a twitch of her hand, the jerking as she came back to life. But there was nothing. That was it. She was gone. The moon was rising high above them, illuminating their group, but the warm light could offer them no comfort that night.

It took what felt like hours to pull Usagi away from Rei's body, took what felt like eons to coax her away and instead to safety. But where? Where did they take her? First thought was always to go to Rei's, to the shrine where they had spent countless hours together. But now that was over. They instead took her home where it was late enough that he parents had already gone off to bed. Minako left her in the care of the other's, knowing she had something to take care of.

[ x x x ]

The pain was nearly too much to handle.

Minako stood in the center of Rei's bedroom, her heart pounding, her thoughts swirling with the memory of the fiery girl who was no longer with them. She had come to speak to Rei's grandfather, who by the time she'd gotten there had already been alerted by the local police of what had happened. A terrible accident, Rei's grandfather had cried quietly when Minako approached, and after a short conversation he had offered for her to go to Rei's room. At first, Minako thought perhaps she'd best wait for Usagi and the other's, but she realized she _needed_ the alone time. She needed this moment and she needed it to be by herself. And now that she was there, she realized she had no idea what to do.

Her fingertips trailed along the few picture frames that covered the top of the dresser against the wall; one of all of them, one of her and Usagi, and one of the two of them. Minako picked up the framed photograph, staring at the moment frozen in time: she had a big goofy smile on her face, one arm looped around Rei's waist, the other draped over her shoulder, the girl turned towards her looking somewhat annoyed, yet somewhat entertained by the blonde's shenanigans. Minako could not help but to smile, remembering how Rei had grumbled at her for being too clingy. Tears pricked her eyes and she set the picture down, turning away, feeling the brush of a ghost against her skin.

There had been so much time spent in this room- time alone and time with the others. Plans had been made, tears had been shed, words had been exchanged. So many things discussed, so many things mapped out and decided on. This was where they'd pledged to protect the earth together. This was where they had decided what to have for dinner. This was where they'd shared more than just a kiss. So many years had passed and they had never thought they might step into the future without someone. She had certainly never thought she'd be going on without Rei. Of any of them, Minako had always pictured herself as being the one to go young. She wished it had been her, in truth; she could have easily trusted Rei and the others to take care of Usagi without her. She knew losing Rei would destroy Usagi for a long, long time. Losing her might not have hurt her as much. So many firsts, and so many lasts. It wasn't fair.

Minako dropped onto the bed, rolling onto her left side, arms reaching out to encircle Rei's pillow. It still smelled of her. She shut her eyes and squeezed the pillow tighter. She lay there for what felt like (and probably was) hours. In truth, she opened her eyes to find it was past sunrise, but just barely. Rising up, she left Rei's room as she had found it, albeit missing a single framed photo.

[ x x x ]

She was returning home when something caught her eye- Usagi. The blonde was turning into the park, dressed in her clothes from yesterday, looking pale and scattered. At once Minako felt her heart turnover and she trailed after the girl, watching her from a short distance. The park was quiet, peaceful really this early in the morning. There were only a few other people- a few men jogging, a woman walking her dog, and Usagi. She had taken a seat at the fountain, a place they had all gathered regularly, a spot perfectly equal distance between all of their home's. Minako approached, so silent that at first Usagi did not even notice her. But then she lifted her face and their eyes met.

Minako felt her heart breaking all over again. Usagi was a disheveled mess; her eyes were swollen and red, her hair was a mess, and she had never looked more lost. At the sight of Minako, she turned away, as if ashamed by how she appeared. "Usagi-chan." Minako called out to her, softly at first, repeating her name until the girl turned back to her. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears, her hands clenching into fists upon her lap. In an instant, she was on her feet, running for her. She flung her arms around Minako with something between a sob and a scream leaving her lips. Minako caught her, holding tightly to her as she cried, one hand rubbing up and down her back, the other at the back of her head. She cried for minutes…? Hours…? Days…? Minako couldn't say. But finally the girl was growing quiet, her tears fading to hiccups and then to silence. She was the one to pull back a moment later, her hands reaching up to cup Usagi's tearstained cheeks between her palms. "Let's sit." Usagi merely nodded, mute and somber as she allowed Minako to guide her back to the fountain to sit.

Silence descended and Minako kept her face forward, casting only glances at Usagi for the first few minutes; the girl had turned into herself, her shoulders curved, her eyes downcast. "You're up early," Minako said by way of _let's not talk about it_. But instead the girl's eyes closed and it only took Minako a split second to realize that she'd said the wrong thing entirely.

"Why oversleep if Rei isn't there to scold me?" The response was soft and full of anguish. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and tried to smile as she turned to Minako. For a moment, she was taken back to the first time that she had lost Rei, to when she had lost them all. She had been alone and terrified and so brokenhearted that she thought she'd never be able to go on. She had thought of Rei then too, of how painful it had been to realize Rei would never again call her "clumsy Usagi" as she had so often done. But that was then and this was now. This time there was no gaining her precious friend back.

"You know… When we first met, Rei didn't even like me." Minako spoke suddenly, a small chuckle escaping as she thought back to those first few memories. Of the dark glances, of the arm folding, of the narrowed eyes. "No… That's not right. She didn't _trust_ me." Minako corrected herself as she recalled asking Rei to meet up with her, to talk, to hash things out. To understand one another. "You guys had fought alone for so long… Who was I to come in and suddenly take over? To lead you?" Minako leaned back as far as she dared too, fearful of falling back into the fountain, a smile toying with her lips. Beside her, Usagi listened intently, her eyes dry for the first time in hours. "I'd watched over you guys the whole time, but…" She paused, shaking her head as she sat up straight, body turned towards Usagi. "I always wanted to join you and when I did, I thought how great it was going to be. How easy. But then Rei…" A pause, a chuckle. "Rei was Rei and she wasn't going to let anything be easy." This time a sigh. "She told me the only thing that ever mattered was you." Minako said softly, her eyes meeting hers, her hand finding hers. "We realized one day that our dreams were one and the same: to protect you and this planet." Usagi's eyes widened and Minako tightened her grip on her hand. "I'd give anything to take her place, but I can't-" Minako found herself to be choking up, but she pressed on, drawing the other blonde close to her. Usagi was warm and comforting. The other girl fell against her, her head cradled in the crook of Minako's shoulder. "I will not let her death be in vain, I promise you." The girl pulled away then, lifting her face to look into the cerulean hues, the smallest of smiles passing over her lips.

"I know," Usagi said softly, reaching out to cup Minako's cheek with her palm, watching silently as a tear slipped down. "And neither will I." The girls stood up and Usagi slipped her hand into Minako's, giving it a tender squeeze. Together they would heal and together they would survive.

[ The Future ]

The castle was quiet.

Minako was surprised by this; with a toddler-aged princess roaming around, it was usually quite noisy. But as she walked along the corridors and paused in the nursery door, she came to find the princess was asleep, tucked into her little canopy-bed with the queen at her side. Serenity looked up a moment later and raised a finger to her smiling lips, gesturing at the child with her other hand. Minako smiled and nodded, watching as her queen leaned down to press her lips to the little girl's forehead. Then she was rising up, sweeping across the room and shutting the door behind her. "I thought she'd never sleep," Serenity said the moment the door had closed, running a hand over her forehead in a dramatic gesture of relief. "She's been telling me the strangest things."

Her curiosity piqued, the yellow-clad Senshi shot her a glance, a brow arched. "Strange things?" She inquired, throwing a backwards glance over her shoulder as the princess' guards came to stand on either side of the now closed doorway. "What sort of things?"

Serenity gave a little chuckle, reaching out to loop her arm through her guardian's. "Oh? You don't know?" She asked her as they walked along, Serenity steering them towards the double doors that would lead them out to the gardens. When Minako shot her a surprised glance, Serenity tilted her head, wondering to herself if perhaps the Senshi was playing a trick on her. "She called me clumsy Usagi. After she asked me if I planned on being late to every important event we were having this year." Minako slowed to a dead stop, blue eyes widening in her face, her shock clearly evident. Serenity was looking at her oddly. "Minako," she began, using the guardian's given name, the syllables still oh-so familiar on her tongue. "Minako, you didn't tell her… You didn't tell her to say that?" The Senshi shook her head and they both could say nothing as they stared at one another, shock coursing through both of their veins. "Then who…" The queen turned around, as if she half-expected to see the culprit standing behind her.

But, there was no one.

Minako watched as her queen looked for the ghost they both knew was there; they could both feel her, after all. "Only Rei-chan would come back to taunt me through my own child," Serenity finally said, a laugh escaping, and Minako laughed alongside her, their steps starting up once more. As they walked, still yet arm in arm, they fell silent, both remembering, both catching sight of her at every single turn. There she was, a laugh tumbling free. There she was again, pointing a finger as she argued with one of them. And there she was again, flipping that long dark hair, her arms folded over her chest. She was but a ghost, but she was there. She had always been there.

And she always would be.


End file.
